


The Cookies

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, fluff?, that is all I have, there might be swearing i don't rember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: “Cyrus?” The art teacher yells. Cyrus jumps a bit and responds with a simply “yes.”“Did you cuss Lester out?” Everyone was looking at him now.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Cookies

Cyrus had spent two hours last night perfectly crafting 73 sea salt and chocolate chip cookies for some of his friends. He was telling the kids at his Art table that he was like an old man. He was saying that if someone wanted cookies he would make them cookies. 

This kid Leo, His locker was over by Cyrus’, asked for cookies. As promised Cyrus brought them on Monday. He handed him to a few of his friends or people he knew. Once he got to 7th period art he gave Leo, TJ, and a few others. They all praised him for how good they were. He felt so proud of himself. 

Then Lester came over and asked for one. Cyrus feeling brave simply stated, “No. I don’t like you. I made these for my friends and we aren’t friends.” That was it nothing more nothing less. 

Lester just looked offended that he didn’t get a cookie so he walked away. Cyrus, Leo, and TJ started talking again and kind of laughed it off. When suddenly he hears from across the room.

“Cyrus?” The art teacher yells. Cyrus jumps a bit and responds with a simply “yes.” 

“Did you cuss Lester out?” Everyone was looking at him now. The teacher likes to poke fun of the students sometimes or make jokes no big deal. At first Cyrus thought the teacher was joking because look at him why would he do that.

“No,” Cyrus said, offended that someone would believe that he would cuss someone out. You could see TJ starting to get angry.

“Cyrus would never!” He says.

“I said that he couldn’t have a cookie, that's it,” Cyrus said. Everyone in the room looked shooked. The tacher just let it go because Cyrus was one of his best students. 

Cyrus just started laughing like this kid tried to tattle like what just happened. TJ looked at Cyrus and was asked if he was okay. Cyrus was laughing so hard and just said, “What just happened? Like what? I’m going to start crying. That is how it goes. I start laughing then it turns into tears.” 

Cyrus had two group chats that he wanted to tell. First he told his group chat with all four of his parents. Then his Good Hair Crew Chat. 

His mom texted him that this is the reason he doesn't have a boyfriend because a highschooler that tattels isn’t attractive. Cyrus smiled at this and showed TJ. Little did they know he did have a boyfriend.

Buffy and Andi were just so confused on why this kid was acting like a kindergartener. They all thought it was very funny how it went from 1 to 60 in 10 seconds.

Cyrus was talking about the weather with Leo when he was talking about, “Sleet.”

“Cyrus, watch your language,” his teacher said. Cyrus couldn’t believe it why he was being targeted so much he hasn't done anything wrong. 

“I said sleet like freezing rain,” He justified. 

“I know I was just making fun of what Lester said earlier,” He said, hoping not to offend Cyrus. 

Cyrus notably relaxed because he knew that everyone in the room now knew he was in the right. Then a kid sitting next to Lester said to the teacher, “Who are you going to love as a sophomore,” gesturing to Lester, “Or a freshman,” gesturing to Cyrus. 

Just then all the other freshmen and some of the upperclassmen came to Cyrus’ defence. Even the popular jocks like what happened. 

“Cyrus,” They all said. The art teacher laughed and just nodded along. Then it was over because Cyrus had been proven right. 

This would be a moment Cyrus would always remember the Highschool baby, the rumor, and The cookies.


End file.
